Yuma Onimaru
Appearance Yuma was a large young man, being the largest member of Akatsuki, behind Kisame Hoshigaki. Personality Yuma was brutal, violent and arrogant. He was an easy-going person but he liked to fight and was always eager to test his strength, often leaping into battle with little regard for his life. Abilities Yuma was powerful enough to join the powerful organisation, Akatsuki and fight Ken Miyamoto for a prolonged period of time, even overwhelm him more than once. Yuma was described as being among akatsuki's most powerful members and is noted as the physically strongest member. Chakra and Physical Prowess Yuma had large reserves enough to create a massive fireball. He was, despite his short stature extremely physically powerful, to the point were he could launch someone twice his size several dozen meters with just a single punch, breaking their ribs in the process. He was fast enough to get the drop on Team 10 and Kakashi and when using his Boling Steel Chakra Mode, he could take Ken Miyamoto by surprise multiple times throughout their fight. He was proficient enough in hand-to-hand combat to fight against Ken and seriously hurt him with his punches and kicks. Nature Transformation Yuma was capable of using water release and fire release and two Kekkai Genkai. In the anime with his skill using Fire Release, Yuma could create a massive fireball, large enough to require a great deal of water to negate. The first of his two Kekkai Genkai is Boil Release, which he uses to increase the temperature of chakra and convert it to certain body parts to augment both his offensive and defensive power substantially by increasing the temperature of chakra to the boiling point. In this version, steam is released, and can be either used as a form of propulsion. Boil Release also allows him to release a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. His second Kekkai Genkai is Steel Release which he has displayed a great deal of versatile skill and mastery over. With it he can cover body parts with an incredibly strong steel-like substance, with which he can deflect and shatter the blades of weapons as well as become significantly more durable being able to be hit much harder than before. This ability also gives a greater offensive power, which coupled with his already considerable physical strength allows him to deal devastatingly powerful blows against his opponents, powerful enough in fact to snap someone's neck without applying a great deal of actual strength to the blow and almost kill a Chūnin with just one hit. Part II Yuma accompanies Yaki and Maru on their mission to capture the nine tails to deal with Ken Miyamoto. Yuma lags behind and takes the team by surprise punching Chōji with his steel-covered fist, sending him flying and knocking him out. Yuma expels a massive fireball from his mouth but it is negated by a large wall of water from Ken. The two move away to clear space quite a way from the others and fight. Over an extended period of time Yuma lands many brutal hits greatly injuring Ken and breaking several bones, almost killing him a couple times. He is struck by a massive attack and ultimately outsmarted and stabbed through the heart.